The Secret of the Sapphire
by morfalasiel22
Summary: A very interesting girl, named Isabella, thinks her brother, Will Turner, is dead after their ship is attacked by the Black Pearl. Years later, she meets Jack Sparrow, who has some very interesting news. . .
1. Chapter One

A young girl and her brother stood at the side of a ship looking over the side. The girl, Isabella, and her brother, Will were out in the Caribbean looking for their father, William Turner. Their mother had died only a few months before, and there was no other family that they knew of in England. There they were, all alone on a ship in the middle of the Caribbean looking for a man who didn't even know he had a daughter at all. Suddenly a sailor shouted and pointed out over the waves, a ship appeared. A black ship with black sails, as it came closer the captain came over to the children. "You kids had better get down below deck," he told them, "Why?" Will asked, "What's going on?" The captain looked worried, "That ship looks dangerous, that's all." He said as he put fake smile on his face. "Just you two go along." He said as he pushed them gently toward the stairs.  
A few moments later Will was digging through their trunk, "There is something strange going on that the captain isn't telling us." He told his sister. "Do you think that ship is really the black pearl?" Isabella asked him nervously. Will stopped for a moment looking at the sword in his hand, he looked back at his sister and noticed the frightened look in her eyes. "We should just be prepared." He told her. But she didn't look very comforted, "Don't worry, everything will be fine sis." Will said as he went over and stood in front of her. Suddenly the ship shook and the crew went wild above deck. The children looked at each other, and Will started toward the stairs. "Will!" Isabella screamed, "Don't go! You'll be killed!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He told her calmly smiling. He was frightened, but he had to be the big brother and be brave for his sister. A few minutes after Will ran up the stairs, sword in hand the ship got an even larger jolt from a bomb from the other ship. The mast collapsed and almost fell on Isabella as she ran up the stairs after Will. Suddenly a pirate pushed Isabella overboard. She crashed into into the waves below. As she came up coughing she got a better look at the black pearl and the damage it had done. Isabella remembered a small boat attached to the other side of the ship and she swam as fast as she could to the other side. When she finally reached the other side the boat was floating away from the main ship. Isabella climbed into the ship just in time. The ship was completely in flames and the Black Pearl sailed swiftly away. Then another ship came sailing up as she was looking for her brother in the waves. "Over here!" she yelled, "Help! Over here!" But the ship was on the other side of the burning ship and the crew couldn't hear her at all. Isabella was in tears as she floated away, she was in the middle of the ocean, her brother was probably dead and she would either be eaten by a shark or captured by pirates.  
  
Isabella suddenly awoke, it had been a dream all a terrible dream of the past. She was now fifteen and was living in a town not far from the place her life had been endangered. She was now under the roof of an inn, she was earning her food and board by working for the inn keeper and his wife. It was the middle of the night so she decided to try to fall back to sleep. As she lay back down she thought of her brother, she could picture him perfectly; soft-brown eyes and brown hair. She wished he was here to comfort her and protect her. But he was gone, gone forever and never coming back. A tear fell down her cheek. As she drifted off to sleep she imagined that she was back in England with her brother, and her mother sitting beside her bed watching over her. 


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning Isabella awoke to the sound of the town's warning bells. She rose and went to her window, there was a ship pulling into the harbor, a pirate ship. Isabella ran to her wardrobe and got dressed into her pants, shirt and vest. As she ran out of the door of the inn the innkeeper's wife yelled out to her, "Isabella you must be back in twenty minutes or I shall throw you out of this inn!" As Isabella approached the ship she recognized it as the Black Pearl, the same ship that attacked her ship and killed her brother eight years before, But one thing was different, the ship did not have the same mysterious mist around it. She stood in a large crowd of people next to the ship, for the captain was speaking to them. "Hello, good people!" the captain began, "We have just come form Port Royal and have much to trade with you!" The people started to trade with the crew and the captain. She had to talk to the pirate alone, Isabella spoke up; "They probably stole all of this and will most likely, seeing that they are pirates, steal right out of your own pockets!" As soon as these words came out of Isabella's mouth the crowd seemed to scatter automatically. The Captain watched in horror as the crowd scattered, this young girl had just ruined his trade! Isabella looked at him, "Is this ship in-fact the Black Pearl?" She asked him simply. "Yes and I am the Captain, Captain Jack sparrow." Jack replied coming back to her, "you've heard of it?" he asked her, "perhaps I have!" She replied, "You're ship attacked mine eight years ago, killing everyone, including my brother!" She yelled at him in his face. "Allow me to explain. "He said, feeling quite awkward at the moment, "Try." She said mockingly. Jack smiled awkwardly and continued, "You see eight years ago I wasn't captain of the Black Pearl." She looked confused so Jack explained to her about how he had been marooned on an Island by his crew. He went on to tell her of the curse that came onto the ship and it's crew and how he helped lift it so he could regain his ship. At this point he mentioned, "Will Turner of course helped immensely in this, for his father was the pirate bootstraps bill, or William Turner." At this Isabella's eyes widened as Jack explained the curse and what Will went through to lift it. "Will Turner?" She asked, stunned. "You must be bluffing, he's dead!" she told him. "no," Jack said seeming to understand, yet not. "That's his father, you see Will's father died years ago." Jack said acting as if he knew everything. "I know his father is dead, and I knew he was a pirate." Isabella continued as Jack gave her a confused look, "But Will died the day our ship was attacked by the Black Pearl." She said to the now interested pirate, "You knew Will?" he asked smiling. "Yes!" she told him, "he is my brother!" Jack stopped short looking at her in amazement. 


	3. Chapter Three

"He's your what?" Jack said astonished. "My brother, Will Turner." She told him again. "But William Turner only had one child, he told me of his son himself." Jack replied. "My father didn't know about me." Isabella began to explain., "You see I found out later that my mother sent the letter telling him about me after he was killed." Everything made sense now to Jack, Will had seemed somewhat shady about the shipwreck, and this was why.Why? "He's alive?" Isabella said smiling to herself. "yes, very much so." Jack replied to the question. Isabella thought for a moment, "Could you bring me to him?" She asked jack nervously. Jack began to speak and suddenly looked out to sea, another ship was coming in, another pirate ship. "Oh no." Jack said, "What now?" Isabella asked getting a little impatient. "That ship, it's the Dark Scull, the captain is almost as greedy as Captain Barbossa was." He told her while watching the ship come into bay. "Well, will you bring me to Port Royal to see my brother, or not?" Isabella asked getting yet even more impatient. "Oh.a, yes, we had better leave now." Jack said, "Before that ship's crew gets off the ship. "Thank you ever so much!" Isabella said to Jack as they got aboard the Black Pearl. But just as soon as they got aboard the innkeeper's wife came running down the hill toward the ship, "Isabella! You get off that ship and come back here this instant!" She called up to her. "I am dreadfully sorry, Mrs. Baker, but I have given up village life for a pirate's life!" Isabella yelled down to her smiling. As the ship sailed away Isabella caught a glimpse of a young boy on the Dark Scull. He was standing at the edge of the ship watching the Black Pearl sail away; His dark hair blew about in the ocean breeze. The boy and the ship was soon out of sight and the Black Pearl with Isabella on board was on it's way to Port Royal. ok, so it's a short chapter, thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Chapter Four

Isabella woke up the next morning on the deck in the front of the ship. 

"Where are we?" She asked one of the crew as he walked over to her. 

"We are just now anchorin' into Tortuga, Miss Turner." He answered politely. 

"Tortuga?" she asked. "When will we reach Port Royal?" 

"How should I know?" He asked, suddenly impatient.

"Excuse me!" She replied jumping up and walking away abruptly. "I will find Captain sparrow and ask him myself!" She called over her shoulder. 

She ran down bellow deck to find Captain Jack Sparrow asleep at a table; he was slumped over the table, snoring. 

"Jack!" she shouted angrily at him. 

He suddenly jumped up, (his eyes barely open) pulled out his pistol and shot up into the air. Isabella ducked quickly and winced. 

As soon as he had fully awoken he put down the gun. "I am dreadfully sorry love, I was dreaming as you came in." He said sitting back down.

Isabella simply stood there blankly for a moment then suddenly burst into laughter. 

A few minutes later Jack, Isabella and part of the crew were walking through the town of Tortuga. 

Jack and his crew were now in the inn having a drink and Isabella stood outside dressed completely as a young boy. Suddenly a young girl came toward Isabella and stopped when she saw her. Thinking that Isabella was a boy she walked straight up to her. 

"Excuse me, but are you part of the crew of The Black Pearl?" She asked her smiling. 

Isabella giggled and replied, 

"Not exactly, Captain Jack Sparrow Is escorting me to Port Royal."

The girl's eyes widened and her mouth gapped open. 

"You mean Captain jack Sparrow is… here?" She asked.

Isabella raised an eyebrow, "Yes, he's inside." She answered. 

"Thank you." The girl replied smiling and ran inside the inn. 

Isabella watched her as she simply ran right up to Jack and started talking so fast Isabella could hardly believe. 

Moments later Jack, the girl and the crew came out. 

"Isabella, this is my dear niece Anastasia Sparrow, my sister's daughter." He said. 

"Nice to meet you Anastasia…Wait! You, Jack Sparrow have a niece?!" Isabella said gasping. 

"Ah, Yes." Jack replied smiling.

"Yes, my mother has recently died and Uncle Jack has become my guardian." Anastasia said factually. 

"Well, now we must be going now, if we are to reach Port Royal before…" Jack stopped in mid sentence. "Before that ship, COME! He shouted.

The group ran down to the black pear and boarded it. Anastasia and Isabella ran to the edge of the ship and looked over at the on coming ship. There was the same young man at the edge of the other ship. 

Isabella smiled, 

"Why are we running from that ship?" she asked aloud.

Ok that was long, yes Leah you are finally in it!!! And Joslyn, yes I AM going to finish this…eventually.


End file.
